


Just a cut

by numbika



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: "It's just a cut, really." Reaching out, he touched the wound on his chin. Now it was his turn to clear his throat."Yes?" The Patricians face remained motionless."The fall wasn’t that dangerous." He absentmindedly adjusted his bandaged, and really broken arm resting on his chest.





	Just a cut

**Author's Note:**

> Based on these list of prompt. https://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts

The world slowly cleared in Sir Samuel Vimes's vision as he opened his eyes. The afternoon light painted the walls of the room yellow. He watched the city quietly through the window beside his bed and only turned his gaze away from it when he heard someone clear their throat.

"Good morning, Commander." The ruler of the city watched him, and propped his jet black walking stick against the edge of the bed.

"Mh," the Commander moved his hand as a greeting, and winced. By now every part of his body had woken up, and sent their confusing reports to his brain, which at the moment, was hardly capable of processing any kind of data.

"I see you woke up, and probably feeling a bit better. You were unconscious for just about half a day."

Vimes looked up at the ruler and tried to smile, though his chin was numb and burning.

"**It's just a cut, really**." Reaching out, he touched the wound on his chin. Now it was his turn to clear his throat.

"Yes?" The Patricians face remained motionless.

"The fall wasn’t that dangerous." He absentmindedly adjusted his bandaged, and really broken arm resting on his chest.

"Really?" Reaching out, Vetinari caressed the man's face. "So your arm is in a cast only due to the over eagerness of the doctors is it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"And you just decided to have a quick rest on the surface of the Ankh River. That was the reason why the members of the Watch had to fish you out using a floating tabletop before you sunk to the bottom."

The Commander tried to recall what had happened. He was running towards the end of bridge, following the suspect. He was successful, but it was far from enough. They were already at the other side, when the scuffle started. He heard Angua shouting something, but by they already toppled over the railing. He didn’t even notice that he was falling.

He rubbed his face with his hands trying to clear his head and then slowly exhaling, he turned towards the Patrician again.

"We had to stop, _I_ had to stop him because the guild leaders were all breathed down our necks." _And because they were causing problems for you because of my incompetence._

"Of course. After all, there were no way you could have possible ever caught Mr.Stinkin without breaking yourself all over."

Vimes put his elbow down and pushed himself up. He let his feet drop to the floor so he could sit face to face with the ruler of the city.

"Maybe, but he was already making a fool of the Watch, and I couldn't let that get out of hand." Reaching out, he took Vetinari's hand, the fact that he didn’t pulled it away, calmed him.

The man's words weren’t as hard as before.

"We had to fish the both of you out of the river."

"I'm sorry. For a moment I thought I was still young." He carefully stroked Havelock's fingers and allowed himself a faint smile. "But it was a good lesson for me not to get uppity." He raised his broken arm slightly and after a small pause "Well at least not too uppity"

For a few moments Havelock just stared silently at the man in front of him.

"Not too uppity. That will have to do." He stood up and took his walking stick and leaning closer, placed a kiss on Sam's forehead. "For the time being, have some rest. I entrusted a couple of servants from the palace to supervise you."

The commander's pride immediately swelled up, demanding the right to speak. "There's really no need for that. I can take care of myself."

"That I am sure of. Nevertheless, I asked Captain Carrot to watch over you."

"Carrot will be my nanny?" Vimes snorted. "I'm fine, I just need a night of sleep and I will be more than okay."

The ruler smiled faintly. Vimes knew that smile very well.

"Captain."

From the other side of the open door, Captain Carrot stepped in and made a crisp salute.

"Sir?"

"Please keep an eye on the windows and every exit of this building, we do not want the commander wandering away, do we?"

"Indeed sir."

"And don't forget the vegetable-rich diet the doctor prescribed." Added Vetinari.

"Doctor? What doctor?" Vimes pipped up, horrified of the prospect.

"Indeed sir." Answered Carrot apparently unable or unwilling to hear the question.

"I asked something, Carrot!"

The two men in the room glanced at the commander at the same time, he understood the look.

"Traitors." Vimes fell back into bed and turned his head away.

"Get well soon, Commander." The Patrician kissed the cheek of the wounded and pouting man. "I trust him to you, Captain."

Carrot's face flushed with the same color as his hair. He saluted and kept it, even after the ruler of the city already left the house.

"You can go now, Carrot." Said Vimes taking pity on the young man. "I think I'm going to sleep."

"Yes, rest well, sir." Carrot rushed out of the room, watching his feet intently.

"Ch, vegetable-rich diet. What a joke." Pushing some cushions under his waist, Sam wandered how will he be able to get a decent meal, all the way until he fell asleep.


End file.
